Who Knew?
by ishIheard2day
Summary: "Tingles from the top of my head to the tips of my toes." Santana accompanies a friend to a wedding and finds a little bit of romance herself. A/U Brittana and side Faberry. 5-shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have another story going on, but no worries—I'm pacing them out so that I can update them both regularly. Also, leave suggestions if you have some. This will be a relatively short fic unless you guys have a bunch of fun stuff you want to see. Or, you know, if I don't follow my outline and continue writing (I've been known to keep writing well into the wee hours of the morning). Read it and let me know what you think...

Warning: I've been known to enjoy run-on sentences, misplaced commas, and the occasional fragment.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters- just the thoughts in my head. Rated M for lady loving and a bit of foul language.

* * *

It's Thursday and Kurt and I are sitting in the car outside the small bar in Lima. I flew in to see my family and pack a few more things before finishing my move across the country. I finally got the promotion I've been vying for, managing a network of talent scouting teams, so the bigwigs at Sony are finally moving me from Los Angeles to New York to run the new division from there.

As soon as I touched down in Lima I had called Kurt to see what he was up to for the evening, and he asked to come over for dinner claiming he had some exciting news that could only be told in person.

"Rachel's getting married! And she's having the wedding here in Lima this weekend. I put you down as my plus one." Kurt was beside himself with excitement, which was not mirrored in my deep frown.

"Why the hell would you do that? Hobbit didn't invite me to go, and I obviously have no desire to rehash our _fun_ friendship from high school."

"She tried to get in contact with you, but she didn't have your most current address which is why she sent your invitation to your parents house." Kurt shook his head and handed over the envelope, "Besides, since Blaine and I broke up I really don't want to go to this celebration of love alone. Think about it like this, Satan, I'll owe you one and since we'll be roomies in New York you'll have plenty of time to think of the best way to make me regret this decision."

Yes, I Santana Lopez, will be living with Kurt "lady face" Hummel. Kurt and I had kept in contact after graduating from high school together. He had added me on Facebook and we occasionally talked. I leaned on him when I was first figuring out my attraction to girls and he even helped me find a support group. Well, he thinks it's a support group, but it's really just a group of people that I go out to party with who took me to my first strip club. But he doesn't need to know that.

As if sensing my hesitance still, he smiled at me and added, "You know she's getting married to a girl, right? And said girl has an extremely attractive maid-of-honor."

Which is how I ended up here, sitting in Kurt's tiny blue Mini Cooper waiting on him to compose himself so we can walk into the bar. Berry and her fiancé decided that they wanted to have a joint bachelorette party. Whose lame ass idea that was? I can only assume. At least it's an open bar. Berry definitely gets kudos for that.

Immediately walking in I noticed a bartender carrying a big tray of pink colored shots back to a secluded room. She's pretty, but the scowl on her face was doing an excellent job at partially obscuring that from everyone's vision. I would hope that the displeased expression was for appearance purposes, but it's more likely that it is a permanent thing if her interaction with the others is to be any guide.

Kurt and I walk up to a small gathering surrounding the brides to be. "Well hello beautiful." I turn to my left to see a Mohawked guy in torn jeans and black t-shirt. He seriously needs to work on his approach, because that line would only work on someone seriously lacking self-confidence, which I'm not. I'm in my tight red strapless mini dress and black stilettos; my hair is in a loose ponytail resting over my shoulder. I know I look good. It's not that I'm conceited, because I'm not, I just know that my mom and dad did it a good job when it came to creating their only child.

"Dude, I'm so happy you're a lesbian there are all sorts of hot chicks here." The Mohawked guy turns his predatory gaze towards me, "I'm sure some of them will want to take a ride on the almighty Puckzilla."

"You do realize that, straight or gay, I have standards and wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. I mean, seriously, what is that on your head? It looks like a raccoon crawled up there and died."

"God, Rachel, I love her already." A blonde standing next to Rachel says and I look up in time to see her hazel green eyes trained on me. It's a little intense to say the least.

"Hey now, lady-in-red, don't diss the 'do. Ladies like something to grab on to, time and time again." He smirked and winked at me. Seriously? Talking like that will get him nowhere with me. God, this is one reason I enjoy my lady lovin'.

"Santana! Kurt! I'm so happy you both finally made it out to take part in our soirée. There is an open bar and vegan hors d'oeuvres. And this," she turns to face the blonde next to her, "is my lovely soon-to-be-wife, Quinn Fabray."

I reach out and take the blonde's extended hand. Our eyes meet and I see a flash of recognition behind them.

"Wait, this is **the** Santana Lopez?" Quinn says turning to Rachel, who I notice has slightly reddened cheeks. "Well, well, it's nice to meet you Santana."

Rachel's flushed complexion and Quinn's immediate smirk only serve to confirm one thing for me: she knows. I turn to look at Kurt and he's trying to stifle a laugh by covering his mouth. "Umm, it's nice to meet you too Quinn." I can't help but fidget in place; if she knows about the kiss then it's from one of these two blabbermouths.

As if sensing my inner turmoil, Quinn chuckles before patting my shoulder, "Yes, the pointer sisters," she nods her head towards Rachel and Kurt, "let the beans spill about your 'truth-or-dare' kiss in high school and how that one kiss with you sent her into a girl kissing frenzy. I guess I have you to thank for opening her eyes up."

"Um, you're welcome I guess. I didn't think much of it- we were really, REALLY drunk. I mean Rachel also developed a crush on a very gay guy from that same night."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Satan, let's not rehash my confusing times working through the depth of my Sapphic longings. That was a long time ago and I don't particularly want to bring it up a few days before I marry my soul mate."

I could agree with her on one thing- that was a confusing time for us all. Growing up in the small town of Lima wasn't easy for any of us. Rachel has two gay dads and Kurt was the first openly gay kid at our school. They were bullied relentlessly, which only furthered my notion that in order to remain on top of the metaphorical social ladder I had to remain living up to what everyone else expected.

"You seem like a nice sane person, you might want to head for the hills while you still can." A tall blonde that I recognize from pictures Kurt showed me earlier, stage whispers into my ear to bring me out of my silent rehash of my tumultuous adolescent years.

"You know, I was just thinking that same thing. But I figure I'll give everyone a few more minutes, and me a drink or two, before deciding whether or not to exercise that option." I chuckle lightheartedly and take a closer look at the girl in front of me. She's a couple inches taller than me with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She has on a tight black mini skirt, a turquoise button down shirt, and turquoise and black pumps. The best possible way to describe her is a uniquely stylish dancer- somewhat similar to the dancers I've seen at a few concert performances.

"So, you're finally meeting the infamous group of friends that I'm sure you've heard a billion stories about. What do you think?" She asked, sporting an amused smile.

"Um, everyone's okay I guess, Puck is a little…" I inwardly cringe thinking back to my interaction with the Mohawked, self proclaimed bad boy.

"Don't worry about him, we're not all Neanderthals. Some of us even know how to read and write." She chuckles lightly and winks, "by the way, red does look great on you" before making her way over to the bar.

"Good to know." I don't know what it is about her, but she definitely intrigues me.

All throughout the night I find myself searching for the tall blonde. It really doesn't matter if that annoying Marley girl is following me around like a lost puppy or not, I can't keep my mind off of the blue eyes that have already hypnotized me. So I slowly make my way to the bar to get another refill hoping to catch a glimpse of the ever-elusive girl again. Maybe then I can work up the courage to actually get her name.

"Ladies and Gents the moment you've all been waiting on: strippers!" Puck scampers off of the chair he had been standing on and ushers the two brides-to-be's up to the front stage.

Quinn takes the microphone from the front of the stage and addresses the crowd. "As some of you guys know, Brittany has been giving Rachel and I dance lessons for the past few weeks. Well, I asked her to help me with a different type of dance routine, but she needs a partner." She turns towards the blonde next to her, "So, Britt, go pick your partner."

Brittany walks off the stage in between a throng of people begging to be her partner. Sure I'm a little jealous that she's probably going to pick some hot guy or something, but it should still be a good show, right?

"I see you finally found where the blonde went." I could tell it was Kurt by his voice, because I definitely wasn't taking my eyes off the sight in front of me. "Get your drink and let's move closer to the stage. Oh, and you should probably close your mouth before you drool all over yourself." Kurt playfully chastised.

My fists clench as soon as I see Puck go stand in front of her, expecting her to naturally choose him, but I can barely hold in my laugh when she shakes her head no and pushes past him. I turn around to grab the drink that the bartender made when I freeze, "Ohh would you look at that? She's chosen the sexy seductress herself, Santana!"

My eyes go wide for a split second before I paste on my signature smirk and take Brittany's outstretched hand.

"Santana, huh? That's a sexy name for a sexy lady."

"Brittany, huh? You're looking mighty fine yourself."

She chuckles at my coy response, "you're cute when you're trying to pretend you're not flustered."

Before I can respond she's pushing me down into a chair on stage a few feet away from Quinn and Rachel, and the music kicks in. "Are you ready for this?" I gulp, no I'm probably not, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

The look on Rachel's face: absolutely priceless! In high school Rachel had always been uptight. I mean, there were times where she let her hair down and went wild, but those times were few and far between and usually involved copious amounts of alcohol. Apparently things have changed in the 6 years since we've graduated. I can't help but laugh at the giddy expression on her face. She looks like a kid in a candy store who was just told that she could overindulge without fear of a stomachache.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

My attention is quickly turned back to the beautiful blonde in front of me, as I whisper to myself. "Holy shit."

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

In all honesty I wasn't focused on the crowd and their incessant blabbering or hollering or catcalls or anything else that was going on around me. Her back is towards the crowd, so I'm the only one who can see her fingers slowly moving down her body as she unbuttons her shirt. I lick my lips instinctively when her long slender fingers slowly pop each button open, revealing little peeks of skin.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip… damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

"Brittany, take it off!" Puck yelled at the blonde from the front of the stage. If looks could kill he would definitely be on his way to the hospital right now. I don't like him looking at Brittany like that.

"Hey, don't pay any attention to him… You're the one getting the free show." I can't help the shudder that courses through my body as Brittany's hot breath runs over the shell of my ear and she pokes her tongue out to run it along the ridge.

_damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) damn you're sexy_

A sudden whooshing sound causes my eyes to snap open after they had apparently shut. The feeling of cotton on my neck bringing me out of my irrational jealousy and Brittany induced haze. I look up and lock eyes with the most gorgeous blue I've ever seen and notice Brittany smirking at me seductively while holding the ends of her shirt around my neck. Wait, if her shirt is here then… Hot. Damn.

_Girl I just wanna see you..._

Brittany is looking at me like she wants to do nothing more than make this dance a _private dance_ and I can't help but agree. She leans forward at the same time that she's pulling her shirt closer—effectively pulling my face into her barely covered breasts. Goodness gracious, the vanilla scent and silky smooth skin is captivating. It's intoxicating.

It. Is. Magical.

I barely have time to enjoy the sweet smell of her skin before she's lifting off my lap and sashaying around my chair. She unzips her skirt and bends forward, giving me an excellent view of the tops of her breasts, to slowly lower her skirt to the ground. Brittany is in a barely there black lace demi bra with matching cheeky panties. She looks absolutely delicious.

Brittany walks back over towards me and straddles my lap. The way she's working me up, it's like she knows exactly how to make me crave more. As she lowers herself onto my lap she begins gyrating her hips and bouncing up and down like she's a professional, and I'm extremely thankful that I'm not a guy. Which, if she gave Quinn and Hobbit lessons would that make her a professional? That's a question I should ask. Before I can get my train of thought back on the beauty on top of me, Brittany was ending her dance and grabbing my hand to lead me off stage. Last I checked, Quinn was swapping spots with Berry as another hot stripper came on stage, but I honestly don't care to stay and watch.

"Oh no, I've seen that look before. Satan, I know you're in a red dress, but please don't act like a devil to that poor girl. She has no idea what she's getting herself into."

I refuse to acknowledge lady lips, not while I'm still locking eyes with Brittany as she disappears off the side of the stage. I noticed as I was walking over to the bar that I still had her shirt in my hands from when she had it wrapped around my neck.

"First off lady Hummel, I don't act like a devil. You've just been around when Snixx has come in on the bitchtown express. Second, Brittany left her shirt with me, so maybe she knows exactly what she's getting herself into. Third," I finally turn to face him and bite my lower lip, "um, is she a stripper? Like in real life?"

Kurt laughs at my slightly strained voice at the end of the question, "No, she's an elementary school teacher and dance instructor. But, why don't you ask her those questions yourself, when you give her shirt back." He winks and points to the shirt still in my hand. Yeah, I should go find the blonde.

I make my way over towards the back of the club where I thought I saw Brittany disappear. But I must've been mistaken since I haven't seen her anywhere back here and the only thing left in front of me is a fire escape exit door.

"Over here."

I look around trying to find where the voice is coming from before I notice a hand sticking out of a black curtain, "Ummm, that's okay. I'm just looking for my friend." I say as I slowly back away. Surely, I haven't had that many drinks. Before I get too far the hand extends further and pushes the curtains to the side so I can see a still very scantily clad Brittany smirking at me. She had put her skirt and shoes back on, but seeing as I still had her shirt in my hand, her breasts were still very much on display.

"Geez Brittany, I thought you were some creeper trying to kidnap me."

She let's the most glorious sound fall from her lips, and I feel like my ears have finally gotten their first taste of Heaven. It's soft and airy and extremely beautiful, just like its owner. She continues to stare at me and I begin to fidget under her scrutiny. Most women don't have this effect on me- I'm the person that's usually sizing up other women.

"So, you remembered my name." She raises one eyebrow as a silent question while slipping her shirt over her shoulders and slowly buttoning it up, leaving the top few open allowing me to still see the top of her bra and amazing cleavage.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you made me forget mine." I muttered the last part under my breath, but I'm pretty sure she heard me, so I quickly continue. "Everyone was yelling your name out during your dance… Which was awesome and super sexy. I just wanted to bring your shirt back for you since you, um, you left it on me."

Damnit Santana, get your head in the game. No girl has ever made you sound like a quivering idiot.

I barely get my sentence out before she grabs my hand and pulls me behind the black curtain. We're standing in a small room housing a few chairs and mirrors. "What is this?" I turn to face her and can't help but allow my eyes to drift over her facial features. She has a light dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks that serve to highlight her slightly slanted intense ocean blue eyes. Her pink lips are slightly parted as she slips her rosy tongue out to moisten them.

"It's the changing area for the performers, the bar opened it up for us for tonight… But, is that really what you want to talk about?" My eyes slowly make their way back up to meet hers and I notice her gazing at my lips as well. We start to drift closer, and I honestly don't know if it's me or her or a combination of us both, but none of that matters the moment when our lips finally meet.

Our first kiss is so misleading. The timid way we leaned in, the semi-dark room, the simple fact that it's our first kiss would lead anyone to believe that it was quick, sloppy, and a little awkward.

They'd be wrong.

I've always been the type of person to laugh at people who say that they felt butterflies or that it was like sparks flew or fireworks or whatever other cliché thing they could think of. But, there's really no better way to put it. Her lips on mine are like an awakening of something within me that has been lying dormant for years.

The best way I can describe it is: tingles. From the top of my head to the tips of my toes I feel like everything I've ever questioned was finally shifting into focus and answers are just on the horizon.

Cliché? Yeah, probably. Yet no less accurate.

"Wow. I—um, wow."

I can't help but chuckle at her speechlessness and feel a little bit of relief that I'm not the only one feeling that way.

"What are you doing after this?" I look at her closely trying to gauge her response.

"Nothing planned, do you have something in mind?"

I nod and squeeze her hand, pulling her back out into the crowd with me as the bar announces their last call for drinks.

"Well well well, where did you two disappear to?" Quinn's giving me the once over when a slightly slurring Rachel appears out of nowhere next to her.

"Brit'nay, the dance was awesome! Sanks so much fo' teachin Quinniepoo how to do that! So hottt…" Rachel grins and leans in to give Quinn a sloppy kiss.

"Q, San and I are leaving, but I remember that we're having lunch tomorrow, so I'll make sure I'm back to the hotel to ride over with you." Brittany smiles brightly and hugs her best friend.

"You better be, you're the maid-of-honor. And you," She turns towards me, "you better keep her safe. I will hunt you down."

I can't help but chuckle on the inside; this chick has no clue who I am. I'm getting ready to give her some quippy retort when I notice Kurt looking at me, basically begging me to play nice. "Yeah, got it Fabgay. Don't worry I'll get your bestie back to you in one piece."

* * *

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! You guys are awesome and your reviews make me smile! Without further ado here's chapter two!

* * *

"Where are you taking me?... Are we there yet?" Brittany has been asking me that same line of questions for the last 2 minutes. She keeps looking around the neighborhood and looking behind us, like she's expecting Jason Voorhees to be hiding out in one of the bushes.

"What, are your scared?" I raise my eyebrow in a slightly taunting manner and she just looks at me while laughing.

"Of you? Psh, San you're like, so tiiiiiny! I could squish you if you tried anything."

I should just let it slide. I should. Especially since I'm kinda hung up on the way she shortened my name… Again. So, I should let the jab to my ego go, but I won't. "Hey now, I might look little, but I'm tough. And strong. And a badass." And I can't help it when my bottom lip juts out on its own accord. I can't help it and I don't care. Because I'm a badass damnit.

"Says the girl that just screamed bloody murder because there was a spider crawling on the sidewalk." Brittany leans over and bumps her shoulder into mine.

"But it was huge and scary and it was gonna attack my foot! I hate those creepy crawly little fuckers." I start wiggling my fingers at her and walking slowly towards her with a menacing face; she has to see that spiders really aren't as cute as what she tries to make them seem.

Every ounce of adorableness in her body seeps to the surface as she turns to look at me head on. If there were a contest of who would win a pouting match there's no doubt in my mind that she would. Hands down.

"He probably has seven little babies at home tucked tightly into their little grass beds. He's tired and just wants to get home to them but can't since he's working a night shift to feed them. His wife, or husband – I don't discriminate, is going to wake up early and wait for him to get home because it's a dangerous world. And he's just doing his best to make his family happy." Her story isn't making me like spiders more, in fact it's creeping me out thinking about 9 spiders making a home somewhere near me. And I'm about to try to get her to focus on something less terrifying when she does the impossible: makes me laugh about a damn spider. "If anything he was probably more scared of you than you of him. You probably looked like a really hot version of Godzilla and he was torn between being terrified and turned on."

* * *

"Here we are." I say to let Brittany know that we've finally reached our destination. I open the gate so she can walk through first. She doesn't say a word, and I'm starting to worry that maybe this was an incredibly foolish idea, but then she runs past me and immediately flies up the stairs.

"Britt, wait for me!" I run over and start up the steps to look around to see which way she went, but I don't see her anywhere. So I go to the highest point and stand on my tiptoes to look for her when slender arms wrap around my waist.

"I waited for you, slow poke. Now let's go!" She leans in and kisses my cheek before sitting down and pulling me onto her lap. "Ready?"

I nod my head and she pushes off as we fly down the brightly colored twisty tube. The sound of her laughter echoing all around us makes me laugh and soon we're at the bottom of the slide in a fit of giggles.

"Race ya to the swings!" I jump off her lap and race past the next slide before she has a chance to fully process what I said.

I hear some of the fallen leaves rustling beside me and turn just in time to see Brittany passing me and making it to the swings before me. It's not fair that she can beat me even if I gave myself a head start. "You know, San, cheaters never win."

I look at her and roll my eyes at the shit-eating grin she's giving me. "But I didn't cheat, I deserved a head start since you have legs long enough that they should be illegal."

She smiles, shakes her head, and slides into the swing. I walk behind her and over to the other swing, but change my mind half way there. I stand behind her swing and start to push her lightly to let her know I'm standing here: nothing like spooking her and risking her falling out of the seat.

"San, you don't have to push me. My illegally long legs will do just fine."

I just nod my head and chuckle lightly, "yeah yeah, go ahead and keep making fun of me. I won't stop pushing and you'll be forced to jump or fall off."

"It's okay, I'm not afraid of falling."

* * *

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with me staying in the guest room? I mean, they don't even know me. They might come in and think I'm a really sleepy burglar or something."

"Britt, I promise they won't get off their shifts at the hospital til morning. But, if it'll make you feel better, I'll text them to let them know."

Britt is standing in my doorway leaning against the doorframe. All of her clothes are still in her hotel room, so I walk over to my dresser to find comfortable clothes for both of us to wear.

"Hey, you're a little taller than me, would you prefer some of my old cheer shorts or yoga pants? I'm sure my sweats will be too short for you."

She pushes herself off the door and walks over to me. She looks at the black yoga pants and the red shorts with the word 'cheer' written across the bottom and taps her forefinger against her temple, "So, whichever one I don't pick is the one you'll wear?"

I nod my head, trying to figure out what she's getting at. Suddenly her face lights up. Her eyes slightly narrow and her lips curl up in a small smirk. "You can take the shorts, San. It's pretty hot that you were a cheerleader."

I hand her the yoga pants and a zebra camisole and turn around while she starts to unbutton her blouse. I'm not really sure why I'm all of sudden shy; I did get a striptease from her less than 2 hours ago. "Do you still have your cheer uniform?"

I look up and catch her eyeing me in the mirror. She's standing there in the cami and her panties and as much as I know I should look away, I can't help the way my eyes take in the sight in front of me. Her toes are painted all different colors of the rainbow, a threaded anklet is resting loosely around her left ankle, and her legs are equal parts athletically toned and sleekly feminine. The sudden clearing of her throat makes me snap out of the haze that I seem to be in any time I'm around her.

"Um, yeah, but I doubt it fits. It's been a while since I've had that thing on." I shake my head and grab the shorts and a black cami and head into the bathroom to change my clothes. No way I can let myself take my clothes off while she's standing there half naked.

A few minutes later I open the door and find Britt standing in front of my bookshelf looking at some of my framed photos. They're mostly of me and my parents, me and my grandparents, and a few of my "Cheerios" cheerleading team and "New Directions" glee club. I clear my throat to get her attention and not startle her. When she turns around she has my stuffed bear in her hand and small photo.

"It's incredibly adorable that you have the same bear from when you were a baby still on your bed."

My cheeks heat up instantly and I'm extremely thankful that my natural olive skin tone blocks most of my blush from showing. "Hey, stop saying I'm cute and adorable. I'm a badass."

She sets the picture down and places my bear back on my bed; I need to remember to pack him to go with me to New York. I look up and notice the blonde in front of me, and just when I think we're going to pick up where we left off at the club her eyes go really wide and she starts to back away from me. "Britt, what's wrong?"

"San, umm, don't freak out, but there's a spider hanging from the ceiling by your head." Before she can even finish her sentence I scream and dive to the other side of the room.

So, you know when you're running away from something or someone and you _feel_ something ghost across your neck like it's about to grab you? I call them phantoms. Well, I could _feel_ something crawling up my back. In hindsight, I'll probably find this funny, but not right now – not when an eight-legged killer is on my back. I'm frantically shaking my head and running my fingers through my hair. I'm just about to strip off my cami when I hear Brittany laughing. She's sprawled on the bed clutching her stomach.

"Oh m-my god, San! That was the best thing I've seen in forever!"

I put on my best pout face and sulk into the bathroom, but not before double-checking that there indeed wasn't a spider near the doorway. I walk over to my medicine cabinet and throw a single packaged new toothbrush at a still-laughing Britt, and put my own toothbrush into my mouth. "Not funny Britt."

She joins me and I try my damndest to hide the grin threatening to take over my face when I notice the sheepish look she gives me in the mirror.

"I sh'owy Sh'an" she says with a mouthful of blue minty foam.

"Sh'okay" I shrug my shoulders and finish brushing my teeth.

* * *

I'm trekking down the staircase with a couple hoodies draped over my arm. It's unseasonably warm for October in Ohio, but we're going outside and I don't want us to get too cold. I walk into the living room and notice Britt looking around at the pictures hung on the walls in the room. Before she gets to any embarrassing ones I take her hand and pull her towards the kitchen and out the back door; grabbing a couple bottles of water on our way out.

"What are we doing? Are you taking me out back to kill me and bury me in your backyard?"

I give her a curious look and shake my head, "No Britt. You'll like it I promise."

She just shrugs her shoulders and looks around the yard, noticing the pool and hot tub and hammock, before her eyes finally land on the trampoline. "San, I didn't know you had a trampoline! Can we jump?"

I nod my head and walk over to the net enclosure to unzip it. I hop up onto the step stool, climbing in on my knees, and turn to help Brittany in when I see her hop from the ground and land on her feet. It's seriously unfair how she can make something that difficult seem so easy and graceful. I mean, hell, I couldn't jump up and land on my feet if my life depended on it.

After a few rounds of playing 'popcorn' we settle down and lay on our backs to look at the stars. "This is one of my favorite things to do. It's like," she takes a deep breath and exhales, "it's amazing because no matter what's going on in my life I can just relax and gain a little perspective. From where I lay the stars are all tiny specks in the night sky—it's like how small I am in this world full of people. But no matter how small, each star lights up a part of the sky that would be dark and empty if it weren't there."

Britt doesn't turn to face me, but I can see her brow crinkled in thought. "True. But then there are people in this world that are like the sun. They are the most warm, gentle, and incredible source of light that anyone could ever ask for. No matter how dark the night gets all they need to do is smile and all shadows are chased away." She smiles, and I can only hope she realizes the meaning behind my words. I've only known her for a few hours, but the entire time I haven't thought about any of the stressful things going on in my life. Everything has just been brighter and less gloomy and I feel like every day spent with her would be like this. I cross my arms behind my head and turn my attention back to the sky, content with the silence that's settled between us.

I don't know how long we've been laying here, but my eyes are closed and I feel a feather-light touch ghosting across my ear and neck. I shoot up, thinking that one of those 8-legged creepy crawly fuckers has found me, and Britt is giggling beside me. With my eyes narrowed, I turn my attention towards her and shoot my best glare her way. "B, that's not funny. I'm probably gonna have dreams about them crawling all over me and I'm gonna wake up screaming and be terrified."

"Aw, come here. I'll protect you from those big bad scary critters." She pulls me in to her body and every ounce of resistance leaves my body as I relax into her gentle embrace. It's quite a strange experience smelling my detergent on her mixed with the sweet vanilla aroma and another scent that I can only describe as 'essence of Brittany'. I notice the goosebumps on her arms and reach for the hoodie she's not laying on.

"Stop moving. I don't need a hoodie, I'm not cold."

She won't make eye contact with me but I don't question her and instead rest my head against her chest as she starts to run her fingers through my hair. "Tell me something about yourself. Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Florida, a little city outside of Miami. I love it there: the beaches and great weather are awesome. I definitely want to have my own house on a beach one day. You grew up here, right?"

"Yeah, my parents have lived in Ohio since before I was born. We didn't always live in this house, but it's the only house I remember. They moved us here when I was like 2. So, do you still live in Miami?"

I start to ask her the question again, thinking that maybe she didn't hear me the first time, but she cuts me off.

"Let's make a rule: let's not get into details and just enjoy the weekend we have together. Okay?" She turns to me and gives me a pleading look –which immediately puts me on edge.

"What? You just want a weekend fling before going home to your boyfriend or girlfriend or something?" I try to pull out of her embrace, but she tightens her arms around me.

"NO! No that's not it at all. More like: I want a weekend romance that doesn't have the hangups of me getting on a plane Sunday." I'm still not sure if it's something I want, but I can't blame her, I'm getting on a plane out of here Sunday as well. "And, I'm not going home to anyone, I'm single. Are you?"

I nod my head, "And here I thought we weren't getting into details?"

She chuckles, "yeah, but that's kinda important seeing as the things I want to do with you wouldn't be allowed if you were in a relationship."

And there she goes making me blush again. I'm happy she can't see my face because I know for a fact my shade of red could rival that of a tomato. Two can play at this game. I roll slightly to the side and wrap my arms around her waist so she has to roll with me.

"Is that so?" My left hand slowly inches its way down to the sliver of skin showing where the cami has risen slightly. I trace her hipbone with my thumb and look up to see her blue eyes that have darkened a couple shades. The way she's looking into my eyes, then flicking down to my lips and back up again, sends my heartbeat soaring and rush of warmth to my center.

Her right hand slides up to my neck and she braces me as she crashes our lips together. The desire is palpable. One minute it's calm and sensual: her hands roaming over my back and caressing my skin. The next it's all teeth: her hands slightly pulling my hair and nails scratching at my back. It's both intoxicating and maddening.

I decide I need to assert a bit of control or else I'm going to die from kisses, so I let my left hand slip under the hem of her shirt and slowly trail my fingers over her abs. I hear her breath hitch when she tilts her head back slightly and it's enough to spur me on. Taking the slight space between us to my advantage, I attach my lips to her neck and roll us over. I straddle her legs while trailing kisses from her collarbone to her ear, noting the way she writhes underneath me and which spots she seems to enjoy most.

Her hands slowly slide their way down my back to my waist and the feeling of her hands all over me causes me to bite down on her neck a little harder than intended. Hands quickly squeeze my hips and she tugs me into her body and releases a throaty moan into my ear. My hips instinctively grind down again.

"Oh San." My name has never sounded as beautiful as it does in the instant that it tumbles from her lips and I want to do everything in my power to hear it tumble from her lips again and again.

I bite her pulse point again and swipe my tongue over the spot soothingly. I prop myself up on my right forearm and ease my left hand back under her shirt and up to the base of her bosom. My eyes snap up to hers and I see a knowing look cross her face, "I don't wear bras to bed." And before I can stop it, my hand slides up over her left breast and a moan escapes my lips at the feel of the tender flesh underneath my palm.

She wraps one of her legs around my waist as I gently squeeze her breast and I have to drop my forehead to her shoulder as another shudder courses through my body. I don't know what it is that she's doing to me, but I'm powerless to stop it. Her hips are rocking up to meet mine and the pace we set is quickly getting out of control. If we keep this up I'm not going to last long and she's not even touching me… like _really touching_ me in the way my body is craving to be touched.

Her hands make their way up my back and she pulls lightly on my hair, just enough to get me to lift my head up. Her soft pink lips brush against the corner of my mouth before mirroring the action on the other side. Blue eyes connect with mine and I feel like I just took a dive into the cleanest and purest and bluest waterfall. And it's in that moment that I realize I'm a goner. I reattach our lips and try to commit this feeling to memory. The feeling of her lips against mine is soft and delicate, but extremely passionate. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip that she immediately opens to grant me access. It's languid and refreshing.

I move my right hand to brush a few wisps of hair out of her face and, since my left hand is still tangled in her shirt, my body presses down into hers and we both gasp out at the pleasure. She pulls me into her body further and I can't remember the last time I've been touched this way: not just touches for sexual gratification, but touches conveying passion and desire. Brittany's hands, one on my neck and the other making it's way up my back, are strong yet gentle.

The heat between us intensifies quickly, not in a rush, but more like a fire that is barely contained and our kisses are only fuelling the fire. She arches her back and I slip one arm underneath to hold her there while she grabs my other hand and entwines her fingers with mine. Her little gasps of pleasure send tingles through my chest and down to my core.

Her body tenses as I slide my thigh up and press against her center and I feel her whole body begin to tremble as her moment comes. It happens so fast that it takes us both by surprise and I can only hold her body close to mine as she grabs on to my neck and pulls me in to a searing kiss. When we finally break because we need oxygen to breathe, I lay my head against her chest and it's then that I hear her little whispers intermixed with her ragged breathing, "_S-Sannnn,_ _San."_

I smile because, even with the wetness soaking my own panties, I'm too satiated to care one bit. I'm perfectly content staying wrapped up in her arms.

"San, I'm so sor-" I quickly kiss her to stop her apology from tainting this beautiful experience. She's bright red and fidgeting nervously.

"Britt, don't apologize. This night has turned out to be better than I ever expected, including right now. Let's focus on that and leave everything else out of it."

* * *

Next up: meeting the parents and a little rehearsal dinner fun.

I have an account that I'll be answering questions from if you have any for me :) /ishiheard2day

–J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ugh why the hell is it so damn fuckin bright. It's too early for this shit." I don't know why the hell I left my blinds open last night, but I could kick myself. There's no way I'm getting out of bed, let alone opening my eyes, to fix it either.

I try to grab my covers to pull them over my head when I feel someone tighten their grip across my abdomen. I move my hand and it bumps into something soft, yet solid, behind me.

"San, stop movin'. Too early. Sleep." Hearing Brittany's voice makes me relax a little until I start laughing at her "sleepy caveman" speak. Seriously, could she be any more adorable? Probably.

"Britt, wake up, we should go inside before my parents get home." I try to move, realizing we're still on the trampoline, but she just tightens her hold.

"C'mon Britt-Britt, wake your little tush-tush. If my parents see us out here they'll never let me hear the end of it."

Brittany moves her head lower and nudges her nose against neck and mumbles something incomprehensible, "toltheyaredhere."

"Britt, I have no idea what you said."

She snuggles in closer and kisses my neck and slowly moves up to my chin and then my cheek, and nose, and forehead, before giggling and pecking my lips. "I said it's too late because they're already here." She shrugs her shoulders and goes to lay back down right as I was sitting up in a panic.

"Wait, what? When? How… how do you know that?" I look around the yard wide-eyed with a new eye for detail. Of course they're here, this is the blanket that is usually draped at the foot of their bed. I throw the blanket off of me and sit up on my knees: the kitchen blinds are raised. Shit. Mami's still awake.

"Good Morning Ms. Lopez!" Bill, our next-door neighbor is peeking over the fence. I always knew he was a creeper, but I have to be polite because Mami and Papi will kill me if I'm not. So I wave to him as I scramble to my feet and out of the zippered enclosure. Hmm, I wonder if he was perving on us last night.

"Britt, C'mon get up. Time to face the music."

Her eyes go comically wide and I start to laugh until I see the look of sheer panic on her face. "Wait, wait that sounded bad. My parents will love you- they already like you if they put a blanket over us. They would've just left me out here without a blanket or they would've woken me up to make me go inside. Don't worry."

She doesn't look convinced at all, "then why are you freaking out? That makes me worry. Are your parents secret mobsters that are gonna send me swimming with the fishes? I like swimming, but not with fish. They bite."

"Britt, I'm starting to think you have a unique taste in movies."

"Nah, I typically stick to funny and happy movies or Disney movies, but I fell asleep while Scarface was on the movie channel. I can't get it outta my head."

I nod because I totally get that. I mean, I hate those types of movies and typically prefer action movies or comedies and I'll sometimes watch Disney, but no one really knows that. I keep my Disney collection under my bed. No judging.

I start walking towards the door when I notice Britt isn't by me; she's still standing by the trampoline looking like she's going to pass out. I walk back over to her, "Britt, look at me. I promise you have nothing to worry about."

She looks at me in the eyes and sticks her pinky in the air, "pinky promise?" I nod and hook my pinky with hers and I can practically feel the tension release out of her body as a grin takes over her face. We walk, pinky-in-pinky, into the kitchen where Mami is cooking breakfast and Papi is reading the morning paper. He's still in his scrubs, but her hair is wet which means she got home first and took her shower.

"Morning Mami, Papi." I say as we enter the kitchen.

"Ah, the dead has arisen. Who are you and what have you done with our daughter?" I roll my eyes at my dad; if it weren't for him working the late shift he'd be as much of a morning person as I am.

"Carlos, leave the poor girls alone, you should've seen them sleeping on the trampoline. They were adorable."

I groan because this is what I was afraid of. I haven't brought any girl home. Ever. Why? Because my mom doesn't know how to play it cool, she always jumps to conclusions and embarrasses the hell out of me. When I was in college and figuring my sexuality out she would always ask me about guys and try to set me up with her friend's sons or "that nice guy at the coffee shop, Jon" that upsized her coffee for free.

She'd said '_you know, he gave me a free upgrade. That's generosity. That's good to have in a husband._' And I quickly replied with a '_no, he gave you something you didn't pay for. Mami, that's called stealing._' She'd quickly waved me off, _'that's just semantics._'

She finally stopped when I came out, but not for long. Soon I was getting text messages with candid snapshots of girls she thought would be suitable matches. She'd send them to me with a question mark basically asking me if she should play matchmaker. I always said no, but she never ceased. Not until she invited some random girl over that she met at the supermarket because the girl 'looked like my type'. She wasn't. At all. Papi finally had to step in to get her to stop. I don't know the terms of their agreement, but I am still grateful for whatever he did.

"I saw them. All ten pictures you sent to my phone." My eyes widen in surprise as I look between my mom and dad trying to see who's going to be the first to crack and tell me it's a joke. But that doesn't happen. In fact, my dad looks up at me over the top of the paper and through his glasses to mouth 'I'm sorry' before turning back to the sports section.

I lean my head against Brittany and whisper how sorry I am to her, but she's laughing under her breath. I shake my head and squeeze our pinkies as a stern warning.

"Well, Mija, are you going to introduce your friend or just look at her like a lovesick puppy?"

As if sensing a quarrel brewing my dad quickly stands up and walks over to introduce himself, "Hi, I'm Carlos and this is my wife Maribel."

Brittany nods and shakes his extended hand, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, I'm Brittany Susan Pierce. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I don't want to intrude on your family time; I'm going to call Quinn to see if she can come pick me up."

"Oh nonsense. Any friend of Santana's is welcome here. Sit and have breakfast with us, Santana will drop you off after if you need still need to leave."

Brittany looks to me to see if what my dad said is okay so I nod and smile, "he's a doctor so you should listen to what he says. Ya know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and all that jazz."

* * *

"Wait, she stayed for breakfast with your family? Even _I _didn't get invited over for a meal until we were in college."

I roll my eyes at Kurt, "that's because we weren't that close of friends until then. Plus, you are capital G gay and the only reason my mom was so happy to have Britt stay over is because she wanted to put her through the ringer of questions. I swear she's not going to talk to me again."

As soon as we sat down for breakfast my mom proceeded to ask Britt a million and one questions. She even asked if Brittany would rather have a big or small wedding and how many kids she wants. The only thing that saved us was her alarm that went off letting us know I had to bring her to the hotel so she'd have enough time to get ready for the bridal party luncheon.

As soon as I got home my parents were both still up waiting for me and ready to ask a million questions, but I wasn't about to indulge in my mom's little game. So I simply walked in, held up my hand, and said, "Just met her. She's Rachel's fiancée's best friend. She lives in Florida. End of story." Then I walked to my room and took a nap before meeting up with Kurt for lunch and an impromptu shopping trip.

"Surely it couldn't have been that bad. Your mom is absolutely adorable."

**From Unknown number: hey there sexy lady.**

"No. No she's not. Besides she almost made us break our rule."

"You have rules to your friendship? Ohh this should be good. Elaborate on this rule."

"How many times do I have to tell you Lady Lips, 'the first rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club.'?"

Kurt absolutely hates it when I quote movies at him. But this shit is payback. In high school him and Berry would bust out in fucking musical theatre songs every chance they got. In glee club. In the hallways. On my voicemail.

"Damnit Satan, just tell me." I laugh at how red he's getting and know I should stop, but I have to do it. It's like an impulse that can't be denied. Aggravating him is like air—I need it to function.

"'The second rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club.'"

He throws up his hands an annoyance and I laugh before taking a sip of my mimosa and turning slightly serious. "She wants to have a weekend romance with me like 'No String Attached'. And she doesn't want to discuss details of anything from our personal lives."

Kurt raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me as he sips his coffee and gestures for me to keep going. "At first I was a little thrown off, but it makes sense. She's getting on a plane back to Florida and I'm getting on a plane to New York. We're only here for the weekend and there's no sense in making this more drama than it needs to be. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other once a year at a friendly get together when she visits Quinn and Berry—Hmm, I wonder who's taking whose name. I might have to come up with a new name for her."

**From Unknown number: r u ignoring me?**

"You could always call her Rachel. But that's beside the point, back to the topic please."

**To Unknown number: who is this?**

"Anyway, we might see each other a few times a year when she visits Hobbit and Quinn. So why try to make this harder than it needs to be. Plus, I just have this gut feeling that something big is waiting for me right around the corner."

"Ok, enough of the charade, how does it really make you feel?"

Sometimes I fucking hate Kurt. He's a good guy, but he won't leave well enough alone. "Look Hummel, I'm not a huge fan of it, but seriously what can I do? I don't want a long distance relationship. I'm starting a new position, moving to a new city, and immersing myself in a culture vastly different from anything I've ever been around. So forgive me for trying to think with my head for once."

He holds up one hand over his heart in feigned-hurt, "retract your claws. I'm seriously just worried about your heart in all of this. But I won't say anything else while you play house for the weekend."

I hold up my middle finger as I take another long sip of my mimosa and he laughs knowing that's the end of this little talk. And he's lucky I'm still in a good mood from my amazing night or else Snixx might have made her presence known.

**From Unknown number: maybe this will help [picture]**

I look down at my phone and nearly choke on my last sip of mimosa when I see Brittany and I spooning on the trampoline. Her hair messy and lips pressed to my shoulder blade.

"Oh my god! That is so adorable!" I snatch my phone away from Kurt and quickly type out a message.

**Britt, How did you get that pic? –S **

**Ur mom sent it to me after she got my num. That ok? –B **

**Yeah Kurt just saw the pic and is flippin his shit at our adorableness. His words not mine. –S **

**The pic is pretty darn cute. So are the other 9. :) –B **

"I'm gonna kill my mom. She not only got Britt's number before me, but she also sent her all TEN pictures she took this morning. When my dad said he got 10 pics from her I thought he was joking. I should've known." I shake my head and thank the waiter when he brings our food over and then returns with a fresh mimosa. Yep, he's getting a good tip.

"I won't keep bringing up the cuteness if you agree to let me pick your outfit for tonight's dinner. You can't seriously consider wearing that…" He looks me up and down and shakes his head.

"It's a rehearsal dinner, which means semi-casual. I'm wearing skinny jeans, a shirt and blazer. What the hell is wrong with this? You know what, don't answer that Mr. Hippo broach. You can by NO MEANS give me a makeover."

**R u having fun? This lunch is awful. Who eats grass and beans all the time? I need chocolate and meat or im gonna die. [Picture] –B **

There on my little iPhone screen is a picture of Brittany pouting and pointing at a fork full of what does indeed look like grass. This girl and her pout could definitely be the death of me.

**LOL! Where are you guys? I'm eating a big juicy burger and fries :) [Picture] –S**

**SAN! That's not fair! U cant send me a pic of your yummy food while im stuck with this crap :( Ur a meanie –B **

After we finish eating we decide to just ride together to the mall. "Hey Kurt,"

He turns to look at me from the driver's seat, "Uh oh, what do you want?"

"What do you mean 'what do you want?' who says I want something? Maybe I was just gonna tell you that I really like your car."

Kurt laughs. Like high pitch scary laugh. "First, you used my actual name. And second, you hate my car. You call it a matchbox car or 'deathtrap' every time you see it."

Well its true. Have you ever looked at mini coopers? They're tiny! "I think my Barbie hot wheels car was bigger than this thing. But back to what I need- we need to stop at a convenience store and swing by the hotel. If you don't ask questions I'll consider letting you pick out something for me to wear tonight."

**Britt, come to the front really quickly. Tell 'em you need to go the bathroom or something. –S **

A few minutes later Brittany walks out of the front revolving door of the hotel and even though I know I should close my mouth I can't. Brittany looks like she could have walked off the runway: her hair is down and resting on her shoulders, she has on black stiletto boots, black skinny dress pants, black bustier, and cream three quarter length blazer.

"San, what're you doing here? I thought you were going shopping with Kurt."

"I-I am, but I brought you something edible so you don't get hangry."

She tilts her head to side and I realize what I said, "Hangry—it's when you get angry because you're hungry."

She nods and starts to open the bag, "you didn't have to get me anything, but… Oh my gosh San. Did you buy the whole store?" She looks up and stares into my eyes before I look down sheepishly.

"Well, I don't know what you like so it was just easier to get a variety and let you choose." She unwraps a sucker and sticks it in her mouth before I can stop her and when she smiles at me I realize it's too late. "Britt-Britt, you should choose something else. That sucker just turned your whole mouth blue."

* * *

I'm so damn tired.

Kurt kept making me try shirts and pants on to find the 'perfect combination' to go with my hair and skin complexion. I will never agree to him giving me a makeover again. Ever. And to top it all off, to make sure I made it to the rehearsal dinner on time, I couldn't do anything but shower and get dressed.

And now this dinner is so damn painful. I don't know what was going through her mind when she chose her attire for the night, but Britt is wearing the shortest dress ever. I love that damn navy blue dress that accentuates her long, perfect, drool inducing legs. She oozes sex appeal. But I hate that dress because Puck has been leering and wolf-whistling every chance he gets. He's so on my list.

**Go swimming w me after this? – B**

And yet she makes it all worth it.

**I didn't bring a swimsuit :( –S **

**That's ok I have xtras :) –B **

"You might want to stop smiling, people might actually think you're having a good time." I smack Kurt on the shoulder and turn my attention back to the Bridal party table. They're sitting at the front of the banquet hall at a large table with their fancy gold star nameplates and decorations while all of us peasants are sitting at lowly round tables with numbers on folded over white cardstock.

**Hows the weather down there? :P – B**

I might have sent Britt a really long message about the classism that the seating arrangement highlights, but she just laughed at me and told me I was being silly.

**Oh you've got jokes do you, blue tooth? ;) –S **

**Let's blow this Popsicle stand. I'm bored outta my mind. –S **

**I still have to give my toast and u don't wanna miss it. Trust me. –B **

**But I might be willing to meet u in the bathroom after? –B **

**Is that a question or suggestion? Either way my answer is yes. – S **

Kurt leans over to be a snoop and try to see what I'm writing, "Porcelain, this isn't a game of eye-spy or where's Waldo. Keep your damn eyes to yourself."

"Are you texting Britt right now?"

"Nunya."

"What the hell does that mean?"

I finally take my eyes off of my phone long enough to look at Kurt and roll my eyes, "nunya damn business."

"That might be true, but seeing as Quinn is giving you a death glare and Brittany is bright red you might want to stop the messages for the time being." Kurt has a smug grin plastered on his perfect little gay face and it would make me feel better if I could just smear some ketchup on it. But, as I've already found out: no ketchup per Rachel's request. Something about too much risk if Snixx comes to visit since they decided to have an easily stainable gold, white, and lavender color scheme.

"Ladies and Gents" I'm not a fan of Puck's, but he gets points for his impeccable timing, "it's toast time. Raise your glasses and I'll get us started. As you all know, I'm…"

I lean over to whisper to Kurt, "I still don't understand how he's here, who does he know?"

"He used to date Quinn before she came out and somehow they stayed friends. He likes to think he set them up and helped Quinn find Rachel, but I think they just keep him around because getting rid of him is kind of like turning off an episode of the Kardashians just as they start to bitch at each other. You know you're losing brain cells but it's too entertaining to change your ways."

"…and I'll wrap it up by saying, if you're ever interested in a threesome you know where to find me."

The look on Quinn's face is priceless. She's the picture perfect vision of barely-contained rage. Her fists are clenched around her napkin and a knife and I can seriously imagine the scene playing out in my mind.

**Spoke too soon. I'm not bored. This just got fun again. –S **

Some other people started talking and giving their toasts, but I stopped paying attention. It's all just regurgitating the same boring shit over and over again: 'you found your soulmate', 'you're perfect for each other', 'never seen you as happy as you are now', blah blah blah. Somebody needs to come up with something original or I'm liable to gouge my eyes out just to make it interesting again.

"Your girl's about to do her thing."

Kurt's voice bring me out of my daze and I look up as the instrumental beginning of Eminem's 'Without Me' starts to play.

Brittany grabs the microphone and walks to the front of the table, "This is for my best friend Quinn and her lovely bride-to-be, Rachel:

_Two lovers in love _

_walk down the aisle_

_Down the aisle, _

_down the aisle_

_Two lovers in love _

_walk down the aisle_

_Down the aisle, _

_down the aisle_

_Guess who's here _

_to get wed?_

_Q and Rach. _

_Clap your hands._

_Q and Rach. _

_Q and Rach. _

_Q and Rach. _

_Q and Rach. _

_I hope you have your glasses refilled and ready._

_…_

_They met one night down by the sea _

_And at the bonfire she got down on one knee _

_Q said 'without you I just can't be_

_I wanna be your misses B._

_Put on this ring. Pick out a dress._

_Call up your girls and make the guest list._

_We've gone steady but I know we're ready_

_Wanna be with you forever_

_LET'S GET MARRIED!_

_…_

_This looks like it's meant to be_

_So e'rebody just toast with me_

_Raise your glasses if you're thirsty_

_Cause tonight we're here to p-party!_

_This looks like it's meant to be_

_So e'rebody just toast with me_

_Raise your glasses if you're thirsty_

_Cause tonight we're here to p-party!"_

She dances phenomenally: Check.

She likes kids: Duh, elementary school teacher. Check.

She's active: Have you seen those legs? Check.

She's smart: Stars analogy. Fucking genius. Check.

She can rap: Check. Check. Check.

I have no words for how turned on I am right now. None. And I don't know what I should do. Kurt seems to sense it too. "You're screwed."

**Bathroom. Now. –B **

Tell me about it.

I decide that the best thing for me to do is down the rest of my drink and find the sexy blonde that's got me all flustered. On my way to the bathroom I see Britt being cornered by Puck. "Hey Britt, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nods frantically and shuffles her feet to get past an obviously inebriated Puck. "Now wait a minute, we're not done talkin' here. So just-"

Oh hell no. Did he seriously just try to dismiss me with a fucking 'shooing' motion? "Puck, I'm going to let you in on a little secret that's not an actual secret: Nice Santana is about point five seconds away from turning into Snixx rolling in on the Bitchtown Express. I've got razor blades all up in here," I gestured to my messy updo, "and I'll whip 'em out so quick you won't have time to move your greasy hands off my woman." He looks like he's about to argue with me so I point to my hair again, "quicker than Wolverine whipping out his claws. So back up bitch."

No sooner than we round the corner, Britt is pushing me against the wall and attacking my neck. "Get a room!" I don't know who said it and I don't really care. So I hold up my middle finger to politely tell them that I think they're number one.

Brittany pulls back slightly, panting trying to catch her breath, and I finally get a glimpse of her blue eyes. They're not just a shade darker than normal, her pupils are completely blown and I know mine are probably as black as the tight dress I have on. As much as I argued with Kurt about wearing pants tonight, he said I'd want to wear a dress. Maybe he knows something I don't.

"Can you two not keep it in your pants for one night? I swear you'd think you were the ones getting married…" I feel Brittany tense and I know she's processing Quinn's words the same way I am.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we were just talking."

"Santana, I'm not a fool. Plus, that huge ass hickey forming on your neck wasn't there just 5 minutes ago when I saw you rescue B from Puck."

I look over to Brittany as she pulls her hand out of mine. I immediately frown and miss the warmth of her body against mine. She starts to slowly back away and mouths 'bathroom' to me before turning and basically sprinting away. Quinn needs to hurry up she's cutting into my Britt-kiss time.

"Yeah, yeah got it. Can I go now? Had too much champagne. Gotta pee."

She looks me over one more time before taking a step closer to me, effectively eliminating any semblance of personal space I thought I had.

"Hurt her and I'll hunt you down. Capiche?"

Who the hell says capiche anymore? That fad went out when people stopped trying to idolize Italian-American gangsters and mob bosses. And suddenly I realize Britt must have been watching Scarface with Quinn, but that doesn't make sense. I thought Quinn lived near Rachel…

A light bulb comes on.

Literally. Above my head. And it completely throws my concentration off. What was I thinking about again?

I roll my eyes at my alcohol-induced forgetfulness and at Quinn's best-friend bravado, "I could say the same thing to you. So I guess we have an understanding."

* * *

We never made it hot tub. Hell, we barely made it the elevator. She had pinned me against the wall of the elevator and proceeded to attack my neck again. She ran her hands all over my body, sliding one hand up my dress and coming in contact with my barely covered center. I couldn't contain the way my hips bucked forward as I pulled her body in to mine. She lifted one of my legs up and I wrapped it around her waist while gripping on her back tightly.

She leaned forward and nibbled on my ear, "I've wanted to do this all night. I'm gonna have you screaming my name."

I almost came at the sexy husk and authoritative tone she had.

And here I am, basking in the glorious post-sex afterglow and warmth, laying next to one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and I can't wipe the smile off my face. I could seriously get used to this. I shake my head at my own lameness; _you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to this._

Her eyes flutter open again and she looks deeply into my eyes. It's scary, like she just might see every bad thing I've ever done, all of my faults and insecurities. I turn my head away, but she immediately puts her finger under my chin and turns it back again. She leans in and places a delicate kiss to my lips.

She's simply captivating and makes me feel things I didn't think I'd ever feel. We're both naked, wrapped in white hotel sheets, laying in the middle of her king bed with our clothes scattered all over the floor. My eyes slowly make their way from counting every freckle on her nose to diving in to her cerulean blues. But this time I notice the little golden flecks around her pupils that are like flames of a fire being contained by the calm of the cool blue.

My mom used to quote a poem some poem about fire and ice.

She said it again this morning as I was leaving the house to drop Brittany off before her luncheon. She tried to explain it once saying "hot" emotions like lust and anger get our attention quickly; while "cool" emotions like patience and empathy are tossed to the sideline. Fire gets all the publicity, yet it was the mighty iceberg that carved the magnificence that is the Grand Canyon. She used to always say fire left untamed would quickly grow out of control and ice left untouched wouldn't reveal the beauty beneath its surface. Each element is necessary for us to function and grow.

I finally understand. Britt is my ice and I want to be her fire. I'm screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do you hear that? Wedding bells are ringing…**

**Just a friendly reminder that this is rated M For a lil smut and lots o'cussing.**

**I still don't own glee or its characters. Bummer.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Grab her before she gets to the door!"

"How the hell did she get out?"

"You're supposed to be watching the door."

"I'm trying, but you've got me going back and forth. Do you want me to stay with Rachel or not?"

Kurt and I walk into a mad house. It's like a fucking zoo. Rachel's maid of honor, Marley is arguing with an older blonde who's standing so rigid that it appears she commands the room despite her dainty height. Now that I think about it, she reminds me of that old librarian who would slap my hands with a ruler every time I was loud. She ran her library like a dictator that took no prisoners.

"Does she look like Ms. Gray to you?" Kurt follows my line of sight; his eyes widen with surprise and he immediately stands up straight and clears his throat. Apparently I'm not the only one who remembers that terrorist.

"There you two are! I need your help." Brittany walks up to us and we exchange a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She looks gorgeous. Her subtle makeup accentuates her fine bone structure and highlights her gorgeous eyes. The dress itself looks hideous as hell. Lavender and peach don't look cute together.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Kurt points at Puck holding a door handle, trying to keep its occupant from escaping, and Marley pacing next to him with her fingertips rubbing her temples.

"That's why I need your help. Kurt, can you go try to calm Rachel down? She's flipping out and she won't talk to me or calm down. I need to get back to Quinn's dressing room before her and Judy get into it again." Brittany points to the lady that looks like the evil librarian and I cringe.

"What do you need me to do?" Brittany grabs my hand and we walk a few feet away from the bridal rooms.

She turns to face me and pulls me into a gentle kiss and then rests her forehead against mine. Suddenly she pulls a single lavender rose from behind her back; I honestly have no clue where it came from because I didn't see it when we were walking, but I was kinda focused on other things. I reach my hand out to take it, but she pulls it away before reaching forward and pinning it to the top of my dress. I didn't want to wear white to detract away from the brides, and Kurt forbade me from wearing black like I planned. So, this strapless nude colored sweetheart corset dress was the winner.

"San, I just know that whenever I think about you," she ran her hand over my arm and laced her fingers with mine, "whether we're in the same room or apart or talking on the phone or whatever, I'm always thinking about kissing you."

The butterflies that have been fluttering around my stomach since I first laid eyes on her, must have had an extra dose of caffeine this morning because they are fluttering around my stomach like crazy. She leaves me speechless so I do the only thing I deem appropriate. Taking my free hand to pull her closer, I reattach our lips and savor the taste of her raspberry lip-gloss. Actually, it's my raspberry lip-gloss that she conveniently takes from me every time we see each other.

"Ladies, I hate to break up your moment," Kurt clears his throat and Britt and I reluctantly pull apart, "but Rachel said she only wants to see Santana. And Quinn is throwing stuff at anyone who opens her door who isn't Rachel."

I lean in and kiss Britt again before whispering for her to text me updates.

* * *

As soon as I walk in to Rachel's room she wraps me up in a massive hug. Normally I would push her off and threaten bodily harm, but I'm still so tingly from Britt's kiss that I can't help give the hobbit a little bit of grace. For 10 seconds.

"Ok, Berry, what's going on? Why is Marley in the hallway while I'm in here?"

She looks down and turns towards the mirror to wipe away her teary-eyed mascara trail. "I feel like Quinn no longer loves me the way she used to. You know if the beginning when it was full of passion and excitement and newness."

"What? Why would you think that?" I'm seriously floored. They could have movies made about their love: 'The Bookworm and the Broadway Star' or 'Hepburn Loves Streisand'.

**Im in the room but Q still wants to see Rach. Said she wont walk the aisle til then –B **

"She said that we couldn't see each other at all today. That it would be bad luck to see the bride, but I think she's just going to pull a Julia Roberts and flee."

I narrow my eyes; Runaway Bride was playing on network television earlier today. "Damnit Rachel, listen to me. Quinn needs to have some semblance of tradition and refraining from seeing each other is due to an age old wives' tale, not because she doesn't WANT to see you. And I'm gonna guess that against your better judgment you probably watched Runaway Bride today."

"Those could just be coincidences. Richard Gere didn't see it coming either."

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. Let me break it down for you." I grab her by the shoulders and turn her so she's facing me. "Did she willingly taste-test and pick a vegan wedding cake? Did she learn a lap dance routine just for you? Did she agree to your Broadway themed bridal pictures? Did she let you pick the song of your first dance? Did she agree to have the wedding in this hotel in BFE Lima, OH instead of somewhere near Miami or New York or anywhere else that would be a thousand times better?"

She opens her mouth to say something, but I keep going. "The answer to all those questions is yes. And do you know how I know that?" I hold my hand up to stop her from answering; she still has a hard time telling when I'm asking rhetorical questions. "I know because she loves you. No one had to tell me, I could see it from the first moment I met her. You have something special."

**I think we can do something. I'll be over with Rach in 2 min, but only if Quinn agrees that she won't peek. –S **

"Now, Quinn has been flipping her shit as much as you have because you're both hopelessly in love with each other and can't wait a damn hour to see each other. So, since Britt-Britt and I are the incredibly awesome women that we are, we're gonna make this shit happen."

She starts jumping up and down, "Santana I love you!"

"Ugh, stop. I have to blindfold you. Then you have to come right back in here and finish getting ready with Marley. So help me god, if you try any shit, I will endz you and Quinn won't get to taste your Berries tonight. Got it?" She nods enthusiastically and I lightly wrap a scarf around her eyes and lead her out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" old librarian looking Judy shouts as I walk out with Rachel. Apparently Quinn got a little antsy and wanted to wait with her door open.

"Mom, shut up. This is my wedding and I'll do what I damn well please. DO NOT ruin this moment for me." Damn. Apparently Judy is Quinn's mom. That explains so much.

"Quinnie? Calm down baby, I'm right here." I lead Rachel up to the threshold of the door where Quinn is standing. Brittany is behind her with her hands covering the shorter blonde's eyes. She smiles at me and mouths 'thank you' before taking a step forward so Quinn and Rachel can hold hands.

"Thank God Rach, your text scared the hell out of me. What are you-"

"No, no, it's nothing. I watched Runaway Bride and then I couldn't see you. But it's ok. Santana talked some sense into me and made me realize how crazy I was being. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"So the wedding is still on? You're not backing out on me?" I can see Quinn's tears running down her face so I grab the handkerchief out of Kurt's lapel and dab the tears so they don't stain her dress.

"Quinn, you're my world, and as long as you'll have me, I'll want to be yours."

* * *

I'm sitting down in the chair with Kurt on one side and our old Glee teacher Mr. Shuester and his wife Emma on the other. Brittany is standing with Quinn's other bridesmaids and I can't believe how happy she makes me; and I definitely don't want tomorrow to come knowing that she's heading back to Florida and I'm off to New York.

"Hey, this is a wedding, you should be smiling." I nod at Mr. Schue and turn my attention back to the brides.

I smile at Rachel and Quinn as they stand up there in their gorgeous dresses: Rachel's strapless with little gold and diamond stars across the top trim and middle belt, and Quinn's shape fitting mermaid dress with three-quarter length sleeves. But my attention is quickly drawn to the blonde that keeps throwing glances and winks my way.

One day when I get married I want my wedding to be on a beach. On a beach it would be warm and sunny and relaxing. It'd totally be awesome. The only dress code would be 'no shoes' and 'can't look hotter than me or my wife' which I already know will be damn near impossible. She would be in a white sundress, with a headband made of tiny yellow and blue flowers woven together. I'd wear a strapless white dress with a flower tucked behind my ear—kinda like they do in Hawaii.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt whispers to me and I realize that I have a stupid grin on my face.

"Nothing," I lie to keep him from seeing my turmoil. The bride in my daydream is Brittany and I can't admit how much that excites and terrifies me. I look back up and notice her staring at me again, only this time I feel like she can see right through me and I avert my gaze quickly.

* * *

Rachel is crying and Kurt is looking at me with pleading eyes. How I always get roped into things, I'll never know, but I should charge a damn fee. I'm like Olivia Pope, fixin shit and taking names.

"This could be your wedding gift to us." Rachel sticks out her bottom lip into a pout.

"Berry, Fabray, Faberry, whatever the hell your new last name is, that pout won't work on me. You look like a toddler trying to get your way."

"But it works when Brittany does it to you, why is it any different with me?"

"A simple look from her makes me weak in the knees and light-headed with happiness."

"Awww" Kurt and Rachel both look at me like I just rescued a baby kitten. And it takes me a minute to realize I said that out loud.

"And because Britt turns me on and I'm repelled by you… Anyway, my wedding gift was my presence at this shindig. I know your wedding singer has laryngitis." I roll my eyes at the two hanging on my every word, " So if you really want me to sing this will be your birthday, Christmas, and Hanukah presents too."

"I have a list of show tunes that we'd like you to perform."

"Let me stop you right there, Eva Peron, I'm not singin any show tunes. You'll get you choice of first dance song then the classics like 'At Last', 'Marry Me', 'One Moment in Time', and a couple of my favorites from current artists. Those are my terms."

Rachel nods her head quickly and we all head back to the dance floor where the band is playing what sounds like 'Unforgettable'. Someone requests a song from Westside Story and I'm about to hop off the stage to go find Rachel when I see Brittany jump up and down because she 'loves that movie!' So I sing it with a smile on my face.

Each subsequent song is some declaration of love and I'm starting to regret agreeing to this. I love singing, it's something I was made to do, but seeing the girl I'm undoubtedly falling for dancing with some random guy or girl isn't okay.

And it's definitely not okay for her to dance with Puck while I sing lyrics like "_Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you._" It's jealousy rearing its ugly head, but I can't help it that I want to dance with her too.

I take a brief break after that song and Quinn comes up to hand me a drink. "You know, I didn't have a chance to tell you this before the wedding, but thank you for saying whatever it is that you said to Rachel and for singing tonight. She's my life."

We both turn to see Rachel and Britt dancing while the band plays. "It's no biggie, I'm sure she would do the same if the situation were reversed. Besides, she would have been insufferable if I said no and I can't live down the street from an insufferable Rachel."

Quinn nods in silent agreement before pursing her lips and turning back to me, "One more song? Pick anything you want. Then get your ass out on the dance floor with my best friend. She's been pissed at me all night because you've been on stage singing instead of dancing with her."

I nod and smile, "I've been pissed at you too. You're lucky Snixx likes whatever is in these drinks you've been feeding me all night."

I walk back over to the stage, tell the guys what song to play, and grab the microphone, "Hey all you lovely people. This next song is the last I'll be singing tonight, but the guys behind me will keep playing requests for a little while longer. Anyway, this song goes out to all the lovers…"

I close my eyes as the instruments start in and open them to find Brittany staring right back at me. She's sitting this dance out for some reason, and as much as my heart flutters wishing for the reason to be me, I sure as hell want it to be me, I don't want to get my hopes up. Hope is stupid. Damn rules.

_"On the days I can't see your eyes_

_I don't even want to, open mine_

_On the days I can't see your smile_

_Well I'd rather sit and wait the while_

_For the days I know you'll be near_

_'Cause a day without you just isn't fair_

_See the days I can hear your voice_

_I'm left without a choice_

I peer out into the crowd and lock eyes with Brittany. She's the reason I'm singing this song and I need her to know it and see how true these words are for me.

_Plus I get weak in the knees_

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliche_

_Yes I'm swept off my feet_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say:_

_Damn you're beautiful_

_To me, you're everything, _

_That's beautiful to me._

_I can't find the words to explain_

_Just how much you got me going insane_

_When you speak to me sometimes you'll find_

_Oh, I stutter my words and say nevermind_

_'Cause even when you just walk by_

_Well I look around to seem occupied_

_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide_

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside_

_'Cause get weak in the knees_

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliche_

_Yeah I'm swept off my feet_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say:_

_Damn you're beautiful to me, _

_oh you're everything, _

_Yeah, that's beautiful, yes to me._

_Yes to me._

_Yeah you're beautiful_

_Yeah you're beautiful_

_Damn you're beautiful_

_To me."_

* * *

"Britt, where are we going?" I trail off, taking the blonde's hand that's extended towards me.

She smiles and leads me towards the elevators near the back of the hotel. Brittany is the first to enter, stopping frozen in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I'm not sure why she stopped, but as the doors close behind me I'm frozen in my thoughts.

The whole elevator is covered in mirrors. All three walls, the ceiling, and the doors are mirrored from top to floor. Perfect, flawless, clean as a crystal mirrors. With railings lining the 3 walls. I swallow the lump that forms in my throat as images of all the things I would do to Britt flow through my mind. The way she could hold on to the rails as I take her from behind, or what it would feel like to have her leg hiked up on my shoulder as I make her scream my name.

It's only taken a few dirty thoughts to for my body to heat up with lust. A smile spreads across my lips when I realize that Brittany is just as stunned as I am.

"Babe, you ok?" Brittany asks me quietly in a sultry voice that gives me goose bumps.

I gulp down a knot in my throat and meet her gaze in the mirror in front of us. Lust shining brightly in her eyes and mine. Completely and utterly paralyzed in our lustful gazes for half a second before Brittany blinks and breaks our eye contact.

I turn towards the control panel and press the stop button. I don't want anyone busting in to what's about to go down. I smirk when I catch Britt's gaze following my every move. She finally locks eyes with me in the mirror even though we're standing back to back. She nods her head ever so slightly, but enough for me to see she's completely fine with the way things are going.

Before I can even process what's going on, Brittany has her hands grasping the bottom of my dress trying to tug it up over my head and in one swift move I'm left standing there in just my heels.

She gasps quietly and lets out a small animalistic growl. "You weren't wearing panties or a bra all night?"

I look into her heavily dilated eyes and shake my head. "I didn't want anything to get in the way tonight."

She leans in and cups my beasts, and I feel my nipples harden under her touch.

"Fuck, Britt."

"Bend over." I feel my desire pulsing in my core at the demanding tone she's taking with me. There's just something so immensely sexy about her standing there in her bridesmaid dress with a look of pure seduction on her face that makes me want to scream her name all night.

I place my hands on the rail at the back of the elevator, my eyes locking with blue through the mirror again, and Britt lets out the most glorious and appreciative moan while still kneading my breasts gently.

"San, I want you so bad."

"Then take me." I demand.

She didn't need to be told twice. She lowered her gaze to my ass and I swallowed hard, fighting my own urges to either stay bent over and let her have her way with me or turn around and take her roughly against the other wall. I rock my hips back in to her, growing increasingly frustrated at her lack of movement. I'm fucking dying here, I just need her to touch me. "Britt, do someth-"

"Don't. Move." She ordered.

I have to bite down on my lip to suppress the moan threatening to escape. Brittany slowly lowers herself to kneel behind me and I think I just might come at the thought of what she might do to me. Her fingertips brush lightly over my cheeks before her lips follow.

Britt's moves one hand lower, down my thigh, then back over my wet folds. I bite down on my inner cheek to stop a moan when Britts' lips followed her fingers through my soaking center. Feeling heat against heat is making my head spin and I let my head fall in between my shoulders, tightening my grip on railing to the point where I start to wonder how come the metal isn't bending. I feel like Thor.

I'm quickly brought back to the present when Britt's tongue presses against my clit, taking me to the edge of losing my mind. She pushes her tongue in between my folds again, but not giving me the pressure of feeling of fullness that I need. I let out a small disapproving groan and I see a smirking blonde staring right back at me in the mirror. She turns her head to the side and watches through lust filled eyes how I have to fight myself to not turn around and have my way with her. I think she knows the battle that's raging within me.

"Please, Britt, I need you to do something." I snake one of my hands down my chest, squeezing my nipples along the way, over my lower abdomen, to the apex of my legs. Britt makes no move to stop me, so I keep lowering my hand until I'm nearly touching my own wetness. Brittany, clearly shocked that I'm willing to touch myself if she won't, quickly grabs my hand and stops me, but I can see her upper body quivering slightly.

I let out another frustrated groan feeling like she's just doing this to torture me. "Brittany… hurry up! Just… Please!"

She locks eyes with me one more time, whispering "you're so beautiful" right before gently licking a line between my folds. The sound that comes out of my mouth is a mix of a whimper and a groan of satisfaction.

"Let me hear you, baby." She whispers before driving her tongue inside of me as far as it would go.

"Fuck, baby, uh." I'm so surprised to feel Britts' sudden urgency that I lose my inner battle and a rather loud moan leaves my lips and is echoed slightly off the mirrors. Speaking of which – I turn my head to the side and watch as the blonde's head moves fluidly while penetrating my folds and lapping up my juices. And it's not as though the feeling of it wouldn't be been enough, but the actual sight makes my body go into sensory overload. My muscles tighten and the coil in my lower abdomen breaks and I can't help but moan out Brittany's name.

* * *

Britt and I have been spooning in her hotel bed for I don't know how long. After our tryst in the elevator we came back to her room for rounds 2 and 3 in the bed and in the shower. But I can't keep laying here. I don't want to make this awkward, and I'll blame it on the alcohol if anyone asks, but I know that if I stay wrapped in her arms any longer I'll probably start crying. And not the cutesy, one tear flows down my cheek, and I still look good crying. No, this will be the full on wailing like it's the end of days crying. Which is what it feels like.

Some people might call me crazy. They'd tell me that there's no way I could feel true love as strongly as I do after only knowing her for three days, and normally I would agree. But not right now. Not with this girl. I feel like my whole world is already a little dimmer knowing I'm about to leave her embrace.

"Hey Britt, I'm going to catch a ride with Kurt back to my house okay? I told my parents I'd be there so we can have breakfast in the morning."

"But, San, you live with them. Can't it wait?"

I want to tell her so badly, but what difference would it really make? She made these rules and I respect her enough to not break them on the last night we're together.

"Remember your rule Britt, no details." I slide out of bed and start collecting my scattered clothes. She looks at me with the most pitiful pout and I quickly close my eyes; I really gotta leave before I cave. "Britt, I'm sorry, but we can keep in touch. I have your number and you have mine. Surely we'll have a reason to visit Quinn and Rachel sometime soon. One of 'em will probably get knocked up before we know it."

She doesn't say anything, just moves over to the chair in her room and grabs my yoga pants and cami that I let her wear Friday. I slip them on, drape my dress over my arm, and slip into my heels. She tries to hand me my Cheerios hoodie, but I push it back towards her, "nah you keep it for now. That way you'll be forced to come see me to return it."

We lean in and share a kiss and lingering embrace.

She offers me a half smile and her eyes are full of what looks a hell of a lot like dejection and my heart literally hurts because I know I probably look the same way.

"I'll miss you, there's a lot I don't know about you, but I know that much." I finally look her in the eyes, hoping she can see the sincerity in my eyes and my words.

"I miss you already, San."

"Remember, it's not goodbye. It's see you later."

She nods her head and leans in one more time for a sensual kiss before I reluctantly pull away and walk out the door. The edges of my eyes are stinging and the elevator is taking way too long. I throw one last glance and wave to Britt, who's still standing in her doorway watching me walk away, before I push open the stairwell door and sprint down to find Kurt.

The drive home was silent. Maybe not silent; more like there wasn't any talking—only me trying to cry silently while staring out the window. And now we're sitting in my driveway and I can't make myself move.

"Do you want me to come in and sit with you 'til your parents get here? Or I could spend the night." He's already half way out the car before I have a chance to answer.

"No, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, either way I have to be here to pack your shit into my car since it's too much for a carryon."

I nod and smile. Kurt's a great friend.

I grab a couple glasses of water and join Kurt on the living room couch, "What's going on with the Britt situation?"

"Nothing I can do about it so I'm focusing on my career." I look at my nails— I should probably get them redone soon. Not that it matters. Because I miss Brittany.

"Well your career won't keep you warm at night."

"Look Kurt, do I wish things were different? Hell yes. But I believe that if it's meant to be it will be. I'm not going to try to force Fate."

I show him to the guest room and make my way to my own room to climb into bed even though I know I probably won't get any restful sleep tonight. I grab my bear and hold him tight thinking back to when Brittany held him in her arms. There are a few boxes and suitcases are lining the walls that Kurt will bring to New York with him when he drives back next week. I would totally stay with him, but Sony wants me in the office bright and early Monday morning and my body still hasn't fully gotten used to the time zone difference.

When my mom calls me down for breakfast I reluctantly join them at the table. I feel like I haven't slept more than an hour all night. Even in my sleep I couldn't get away from images of the beautiful blonde. I don't want to say bye to my parents, I don't have an appetite, and I really just want to have a certain blonde sitting at the table with me. Sullen doesn't even begin to describe my mood.

I see my parents exchange worried glances with Kurt, but he just smiles and mouths something to them. If it were any other day I'd probably care that he was whispering and threaten to destroy his hair product collection, but not today. Not when my dad is wearing light blue scrubs that remind me of her eyes. And not when the sky is cloudy hiding the sun from my view, much in the same way that I can no longer see my own personal sun.

"San we're here." I look up and see we're at the airport. I don't know how I got from the dining room table to the car, but everything I need is in my hands and I'm slowly being ushered out of the backseat. I search for my lipgloss, and when I can't find it I let out a weary sigh, _I should buy a different flavor anyway. Raspberry will always remind me of her. _I hug my mom and dad and pretend I don't see my dad stuff some money into my purse while my mom is making me promise to call her as soon as I land and then again when I finally get to the apartment. She hands me the lavender rose that Brittany gave me last night, "when you get in you should look up the meaning of this flower."

I hug Kurt as well and tell him that I'll call as soon as I'm in.

I go to the concourse Starbucks and order a tall Mochacinno while putting my earbuds in and turning on my Adele playlist, then sulk over to my gate. It's packed so I sit towards the back and close my eyes allowing Adele's voice to soothe a little bit of my pain.

"Miss. Miss…. Is this your flight? We're about to close the door and I saw you sitting here."

I jump up; I must've fallen asleep. "Shit. Yeah, um thanks."

She nods and scans my ticket, "enjoy your flight."

28A… 30A… 32A

There it is, 34A. "Excuse me, my seat is next to you, do you mind if I climb… Britt?"

I swear I'd recognize my worn out grey Cheerios hoodie anywhere. I guess it kinda helps that it has 'S. Lopez' on the back as well.

"San? What are you doing here?"

"I'm flying home, what're you doing here? Shit, did I get on the wrong plane?"

"Flying home, too. Wait, you live in New York?"

I stop looking through my purse for my ticket and look up at her with scrunched brow, "Um yeah, just moved there. I thought you lived in Miami?"

"No, my parents do. I moved to New York a few months ago when I landed a job at an alternative elementary school near Quinn…. Holy cow, I can't believe you're here. I was trying to imagine who I'd be seated with, wondering if it'd be someone cool or grouchy."

Speechless. Overwhelmed. Relieved. Any of those words could be used to describe my feelings. Seriously, I thought this shit only happens in the movies. I grab her hand, needing to assure myself she's not a dream, and lean in to kiss her raspberry flavored pink lips.

"Who knew it'd be you?"

* * *

**A/N: It's my birthday Sunday, so I don't know if I'll get the last chapter out before then or not. Either way, thanks for the support throughout this story!**

**-J**


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you for all of the sweet birthday wishes in the reviews and PMs! I had a blast and still lived to tell about it... In fact, some events might make their way into the chapter I'm in the process of writing for **Stripped**.

Now, ladies and gents, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Make sure you read the note at the bottom as well. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

_May (4 years later)_

"I'll never get tired of hearing you tell that story." Brittany's leans over and kisses me sweetly before intertwining our fingers and lounging back in her chair.

Mercedes, Sam, and their 2 kids, 5-year-old Stephanie and 2-year-old Marcus (yes- they really did stick with 'M' and 'S' names) are hosting a barbecue for Labor Day weekend. I met Mercedes when I first moved to New York; she is one of the executive producers at Sony, so we work closely together discovering and signing new talent. Mike, Tina, and their 3-year-old daughter Olivia just moved to New York. Brittany and Quinn have known Tina since childhood, they all went to school together, but didn't meet Mike until they had their five year high school class reunion. They just recently moved to New York since Mike got a job working at some technical, computer geeky, sounding job. I know he works closely with the police department, including Sam, but I wasn't really paying attention when he was talking.

"Wait, so that's how you two met?" I look at Blaine over the rim of my glass of iced tea and nod my head. "Wow, I guess I just thought you guys knew each other longer."

"Yeah, you missed a lot when you were out 'finding yourself'."

Brittany squeezes my hand and gives me a stern look silently telling me to 'calm down'. Calm is the last thing I want to be with him. He seriously pissed me off with the breakup, but I'm trying to let it go since Kurt has forgiven him and they're 'living their happily-ever-after'. I'm still tempted to replace his hair gel with rubber cement.

"Stella! Play nicely. We do not pull our friends' hair!" Quinn, rejoining us with a sulking 2-year-old brunette on her hip, who from the looks of it wasn't playing nicely with Olivia, sits down and lets out a deep breath. The little girl is a spitting image of Rachel, but has the death-glare of Quinn. I wink at my goddaughter as she leans her head against Quinn's chest: it's going to be a blast teaching her all of my wicked ways.

"Yeah, only your mommies are allowed to pull each others hair." I whisper to the table and chuckle lightly at Rachel's reddened cheeks and Quinn's speechlessness.

"Back to what we were talking about, I've heard this story a couple times but I don't think you've ever told the meaning behind the rose." Mercedes was rocking a tired Marcus in her lap.

"Yeah, and we didn't have lavender roses, we had white roses."

I roll my eyes at Rachel and think back to the moment when Brittany gave me the flower and how amazing I had felt in the situation, only to have that feeling triple when I finally discovered the true meaning behind it. "I don't know how she knew that I would try to shy away from the wedding colors," I give an obviously poignant look to Kurt, "but my Britt is a genius and figured if she gave me something to match her that I would wear it."

"Whipped is the word you're thinking of." Kurt raises his eyebrow in challenge and I just shrug. I know everybody thinks I'm whipped, but it's so much more than that. Knowing Brittany and sharing my life and love with her is the biggest blessing I've ever had in my life: she's the reason I'm surrounded by so much love every day. And before we go to bed each night I'm reminded of why I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

"Call it what you will, I'll do anything to make her happy." After the collective 'awws' ceased I continued, "Anyway, I did exactly what my mom said and looked it up. Apparently the lavender rose is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. They also represent wonder and impossibility, with a sense of the magical."

"I might have persuaded one of the delivery boys to give me one out of an arrangement he was delivering to someone else." Brittany shrugged her shoulders and winked. That's my wife. The Charmer.

She's told me the story of her throwing the delivery boy a wink and him being putty in her hands. Sometimes it makes me wonder how many times she's done that to me and I realize it's probably way too many to count. But I don't mind.

"I still don't understand how their kids aren't named after us. We are practically the reason behind them meeting and having their gorgeous little family. RaQuin and Quinchel would be adorable names for the twins."

"Rachel, baby, we're their Godparents. I think that's good enough."

Brittany chuckles beside me because this isn't the first time Rachel has brought it up, but the names get better each time. After I called her 'Faberry' at her wedding she's been obsessed with giving everyone mash-up names. Some are good like 'Samcedes', 'Tike', and 'Brittana', but the ones she started out with weren't so wonderful. Can you imagine 'Mercuel', 'Mina', and "Santititany'?

Haha, tit. Gets me every time.

"You don't hear me asking for them to name their next kid after me, but I knew that they were meant for each other from the beginning."

"First off, no one said anything about another kid. We've only had these two for 5 months. But if you tell me how you knew, oh-wise-one, we'll keep your name in the running for when we get a family dog."

"Or cat, San. I really love pussy… cats."

God, I love this woman. Brittany and I are broken out of our quiet giggles by Kurt clearing his throat.

"Sata-Santana, think about it. If I tried to pry into your personal life you'd cuss me out in Spanish or, if you were in a good mood, you'd tell me to mind my own business in English. But not Brittany. It's like she can get right through that armor of yours."

I nod because, okay, Kurt has a point. But no one can blame me. Britt is the most amazing woman there is. She's kind and gentle and understanding and nurturing and loving. Not to mention she's drop dead fucking gorgeous and the mother of our two beautiful babies. She's the perfect partner for me, always looking out for the best interest of our family, and making sure we have what we need. She keeps Snixx in check when no one and nothing else can.

"I always knew, too." I turn to face Brittany as she continues, "There was just something about you that drew me in. I think subconsciously I knew we'd be here."

"You knew we'd have twins and live in Sunnyside and be surrounded by our crazy group of friends?"

"No, I mean yes, well in a sense. I knew from the moment I met you that I could fall in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat, and suddenly I'm very aware of the increased fluttering buzzing through my body. I bring Brittany's hand to my mouth and kiss each knuckle before leaning over and capturing her lips. "In college I spent so many nights up late thinking about you."

Seeing the confused look on Brittany's face I quickly clarify, "Not you specifically, but the idea of you and our love. I dreamed of this type of love and sharing an unconditional bond with my soul mate. So, no, I didn't see your face. But there's no doubt in my mind that you're the one love I was made for."

"Babe, you're amazing. How did I get so lucky?" Brittany bops me on the nose and I giggle like a little schoolgirl. All the things she does to me…

"I know I'm amazing," I joke, "but not as amazing as you – which technically makes me the lucky one."

"You're both lucky and disgustingly cute." Kurt feigns nausea and I can't help but laugh at his overdramatic flare.

We sit around, eating and chit-chatting before I hear a little giggle coming from the playpen next to me.

"San, will you hand Zoe to me? Zander will be a grump if she wakes him up. He's so much like you."

"I guess it's a good thing he's got your good looks, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez."

When it comes to the twins, Alexander James is definitely the rowdy one. He's got an olive complexion, brown curly hair, and his momma's eyes- though his are hazel. His temper, though, that comes straight from his mami. Zoe Grace is my spitting image, olive complexion, brown curly hair, and mocha brown eyes—but she's as sweet as an angel just like her momma.

While Zoe wakes up all smiles, Zander wakes up wailing. While Zoe likes tummy time, Zander screams til he's in the jumper.

"I'm going to go in and feed her."

"I'll come in with you, keep you company."

"San, it's okay, stay out here with Zander and enjoy everyone's company."

I watch her walk inside with Zoe on her hip. I can't believe how far our life has come, and how just over 5 months ago, we welcomed to big bundles of joy into the world.

"San, go inside with your wife. Rach and I will watch our godson."

Quinn doesn't have to tell me twice and as I get up I hear the table whispering things like, 'Are they always like this?' And 'That's what true love looks like.' And 'I never in my life thought I'd see that girl tame like that.' And 'It's all Brittany. She's some kind of magic when it comes to San.' It's all true, of course.

I run inside the house (yes, run) to find where my wife went and I find her sitting in Mercedes' study humming while Zoe stares up at her with wide brown eyes. "I'll never get tired of seeing you like this."

"What, with my breasts out on display?" Brittany chuckles and readjusts Zoe so she can continue feeding comfortably.

"Babe, you know what I mean. I love seeing how you are with the babies…" I walk over and stand by her chair. "And yeah, I love seeing your breasts on display as well." Her boobs really do look phenomenal.

"Let's pack up and go home, I want some alone time with my family."

* * *

_Duérmete mi hija (Go to sleep my daughter)  
__duérmete mi amor (Go to sleep my love)  
__duérmete pedazo (Go to sleep)  
__de mi corazón (Little piece of my heart)_

I kiss Zoe on the head, a gentle smile lighting up her face as she dreams.

_Duérmete mi hijo (Go to sleep my son)  
__duérmete mi amor (Go to sleep my love)  
__duérmete pedazo (Go to sleep)  
__de mi corazón (Little piece of my heart)_

I kiss Alexander and give him his binky. Grey sleeved arms slip around my waist and Brittany rests her head on my shoulder, "Our little night owl is back I see."

"Yeah, but he's got his sleepy eyes, so I think he'll fall asleep quickly."

She kisses each of the kids before leading me to our bedroom. I'm exhausted; I love hanging out with everyone, but 5-month old twins can be a handful. I strip down to my underwear and oversized t-shirts. "Still wearing that old thing?"

"Duh, it's my most favorite thing!" She says as she takes off my Cheerios hoodie and tosses it on the chair in the corner.

She snuggles under the covers so that we're facing each other and drapes her arm over my waist, "I thought I was your favorite?" My brows furrow and my bottom lip juts out into a pout. Even if I can't see it, I can literally hear her eye roll.

"I dunno, my sweatshirt is super comfy."

I would correct her: tell her it's MY sweatshirt, but that hasn't worked in the last 4 years and I don't think it'll work now. Besides, it's basically hers. I haven't worn it since I let her borrow it the night we met.

"I wonder what I could do to make you change your mind." I lean forward and kiss her left cheek, then her right, her forehead, her chin, her nose, and once she's barely containing her giggles I kiss her lips.

"This is a step in the right direction…" her hand slips around the back of my neck as she pulls me in to a passionate kiss. Her skin against mine ignites a fire within my soul each and every time we touch. Tingles transform to tremors. And from the top of my head to the tips of my toes I feel like everything in my life that I have ever questioned has finally shifted into focus and the answer has always been her.

I pull back slightly to catch my breath, and lick over my slightly swollen lips. I can still taste the raspberry and sigh at how much I love my home. Not just the house we live in, but the woman and two minis that make my life complete.

Her eyes finally flutter open and I rest my forehead against hers. "I love you."

She reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and I can already tell what she's about to say. "Always?"

I smile, thinking back to the first time she asked me that question. It was right after I proposed. I was still down on my knee, holding her hand in mine, and waiting for her to say yes. The question threw me for a loop, so I responded the only way I knew how.

"Yes babe. Always and forever."

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, but not the last of this universe. I plan to write a few shorties of their life after the Faberry wedding. Some will be fluff and some will be smut. So, if you want to stay up-to-date follow me so you know when I post.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and PMed me about this story. You're helping me become a better writer with all of your input.

–J


End file.
